This Is Madness
by SirSzehc
Summary: Kedatangan teman dan sepupu Elementer menambah keramaian rumah mereka dan keadaan bertambah gila. gak bisa bikin summary. silahkan mampir baca
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MADNESS**

 **Genre : Humor (masih ada kemungkinan yang lain)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning! : Typo, no super power, fem!Gempa, fem!Halilintar, ecchi, dan berbagai kekacauan lainnya.**

 **A/N : Muahahahaha, my second fic after 'Just in One' yang berakhir gantung tanpa kepastian (promosi & curhat), dan sekarang ide gila lain nabrak otakku dan menjadikannya fic aneh ini, oke lets see my other terrifying fic. Oh iya, hampir lupa, disini Gempa jadi kakak pertama soalnya klo Halilintar jadi kakak pertama it's too mainstream.**

 **Note : Gempa 19th, Hali 17th, Taufan 16th, Api 14th, Air 13th.**

 **~~HAPPY READING~~**

Pagi yang senyap, di rumah Element(?) bersaudara, seperti biasa, seorang gadis beriris gold A.K.A Gempa, sedang memasak sarapan sambil bersenandung.

Duk...duk...duk... *Le suara langkah ditangga.

"pagi kak, apa yang kakak masak?" sapa dan tanya sang adik, Halilintar.

"oh, pagi Hali, aku sedang masak mi goreng, hei Hali bisakah kau membangunkan adik-adikmu itu?" pinta Gempa.

Tanpa banyak cing-cong Hali langsung melesat menaiki tangga. Tak lama kemudian muncul dua sosok adiknya Air dan Api.

"Pagi kakak!" sapa kedua adiknya.

"Pagi. Kak Taufan mana?" tanyanya.

"Ga tau deh kak," jawab Api.

10 menit kemudian.

"Hali sama Taufan mana sih? Kok lama banget."

Ditempat Hali...

"ahh...ahh...uhh... Taufan... Stop... Berhenti... Cepat... Berikan kembali sendal tidurku...!"

(U MAD BRO?)

"Eits enak aja, kalo mau ambil sini... Aduh duh duh... Kak lepaskan tanganku... Akh... Ini... Ini gila..."

"ini bukan gila. INI... SPAARRTAA...!" 'DUAGHH'

"Hali! Kenapa lama banget sih bangunin Taufan?! Eh?!"

"Kak... Kak Gempa... Tolong... Tolong Taufan dari 'Eksekutor' ini..."

"udah ah! Kalian berdua cepet turun sarapan!"

"Baik kak..."

Setelah sarapan...

"Nah, sekarang kalian mandi dan pakai seragam dengan rapi!" perintah Gempa.

"Bagaimana denganmu kak?" tanya Hali.

"Aku sudah mandi tadi pagi, dan tinggal memakai seragamku. Cepat, gak usah pake banyak nanya" jawabnya.

"Baik kak!" all minus Gempa.

Skip time...

"Nah, kalian sudah rapi. Ayo jalan!" ajak Gempa.

"Kita berangkat naik apa kak? Kan gak mungkin kita jalan kaki, gara-gara habis hujan banyak genangan air, kalo kecipratan bisa repot" jelas Air.

"Tenang aja, gak apa-apa kok. Ayo!"

Di jalan...

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Adik-adikku di sekolah" ucap Gempa memulai pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja kak, tak ada yang istimewa" jawab Hali.

Disaat mereka berbincang-bincang, dari arah belakang mereka sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat.

'BYUURRR' *Le suara kesiram air kubangan.

"Yah basah, kan udah dibilangin sama Air. Kak Gempa malah gak mau dengerin!" omel Hali.

"Iya iya, maaf deh. Hei, kalian gak basah kan?" tanya Gempa pada adik-adiknya.

"Hei, kalian tidak basah, tapi kenapa wajah kalian memerah? Hei! Taufan! Api! Air!" tanyanya lagi karena tak ada respon.

"Eh? Um.. Anu... Kak Gempa, Kak Hali... Itu... Umm... Pakaian dalam kalian kelihatan..." ucap Taufan.

"KYAAAAAAA...! DASAR ADIK LAKNAT! KENAPA KALIAN TAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI...!" seru Gempa.

"Habisnya, pemandangannya terlalu indah sih. Hehehe" sambung Taufan.

"Ini tidak indah. INI... SPAARRTAAAA...!" seru Hali menendang Taufan.

'BUGHH' *Le suara ketendang.

"Aww... Akh... Kenapa aku harus punya kakak yang ngefans sama Leonidas sih?!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah, lagian kenapa kak Gempa sama kak Hali gak pakai jaket kayak biasanya?" tanya Air.

"Kalo aku kelupaan" jawab Gempa.

"kalo aku lagi males pakai jaket" jawab Hali.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kakak pulang, ganti baju. Kami duluan aja" saran Api.

"Ya udah, kita pulang dulu ya. Daah" pamit Gempa.

Skip time...

Disekolah Hali dan Taufan. Seperti biasa, setiap istirahat Hali dan Taufan bersama, yah mau gimana lagi, saudaranya yang lain berbeda sekolah.

"Hei Taufan, kalo udah selesai makan anterin aku ke perpustakaan ya!" ajak Hali

"Hmm... Oke lah. Sekarang aja yuk, aku udah selesai makan nih"

Diperpustakaan...

"Kak Hali mau minjem buku apaan sih?" tanya Taufan.

"Buku tentang teknologi" jawabnya.

Setelah lama mencari, buku yang dicari akhirnya ditemukan. Namun sayangnya rak buku tersebut terlalu tinggi.

"uh.. Susah banget. Hmm... Taufan, tolong ambilin bangku itu!" perintah Hali.

"Baik, ini dia."

"Uuh... Sedikit lagi... Dikit lagi... Dapat! Eh?! Eh.. Eh.. Taufan aw.."

'GUBRAKK' *Le suara jatuh.

Hali jatuh dari bangku dan menindih Taufan. Yang lebih memalukan kedua tangan Taufan memegang dadanya.

"Taufan, apa yang..."

"Maaf kak! Ini agar kau tak mencium lantai. Tapi... Punyamu besar juga ya kak"

"Dasar mesvm! Cepat lepaskan Taufaaahhnn... Aahhh... Ahh..."

"Gimana? Enak kan kak? Hehehe"

"Hentikan, Taufan! Dasar mesvm!"

'PLAKK' *Le suara ditampar

"Dasar adik laknat! Awas saja kalo kau melakukannya lagi!"

"Aduuh... Iya deh... Maaf ya kak... Habisnya..."

"Habisnya apa?!"

"Habisnya... Punyamu besar dan kenyal! Kaboor!"

"AWAASS KAU TAUFAAN!"

Skip time...

Dirumah...

"Aku pulaang!" salam Gempa dari pintu depan.

"Lho, tumben Kak Gempa pulang telat. Ada apa?" tanya Api.

"Hah... Abis diajak temen ngumpul dulu," jawab Gempa sembari menghempaskan dirinya kesofa.

"Ya udah, Kak Gempa udah makan belom? Kalo belom tuh, Hali udah masak" tawar Hali.

"Gak usah deh. Tadi Kakak udah makan. Makasih" jawabnya.

"Oke, mending Kak Gempa mandi dulu, terus istirahat" saran Air.

"Oke deh, Kakak mandi dulu"

Skip time... 23.15...

'NGEEEKKKRTT' *Le suara pintu kebuka.

"Kaak... Kaak... Kak Gempa... Air gak bisa tidur... Aku tidur disini ya?" tanya Air pada kakaknya yang tertidur.

"Ck... Hn iyalah iyalah..." jawab Gempa setengah sadar.

Keesokan paginya...

"Hoaammss... Hah! O... O... Oppai?! Hah! Kak Gempa?!" Air yang baru saja bangun terkejut malihat 'benda' kakaknya berada di depan wajahnya.

"Hmm... Air? Kau kenapa?" tanya Gempa.

"E..e..e.. Itu... Itu... K..kenapa kau telanjang hah!?" tanya Air balik.

"Hn.. Kenapa? Aku sudah biasa seperti ini... Dan lagi nyaman juga bisa menjadikanmu gulingku. Hehehe" tambah Gempa.

"M..m..maksudmu...kau memelukku seperti guling dalam keadaan telanjang semalaman hah?!" tambah Air

"Seperti itulah" jawabnya enteng.

"HAH... HAH... HAAAAAAAH...! AAAAAA...!" jerit Air sambil berlari menuju kamar Hali.

'GUBRAKK' *Le suara pintu didobrak.

"Kak..! Kak..! Kak Hali bangunlah..!" teriak Air.

"Hnn... Apa sih?!" tanya Hali setengah ngantuk.

"Kak... Kak Gempa jadi laknat..! Eh..!" ucapan Air terputus setelah menyadari kalo Hali juga telanjang.

"TIDAAAAKK...!" Air kembali menjerit dan lari kearah kamar Taufan.

'GUBRAKK'

"Kak..! Kak..! Kak Taufan bangunlah...! Kak Gempa dan Kak Hali jadi laknat..!" seru Air.

"Ck.. Apaan sih?! Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Taufan setengah sadar.

"Kak... Kak Gempa dan Kak Hali telanjang bulat..!" jawab Air.

"Ooh begitu... (1...2...3...) Eh?! APAAA?!" seru Taufan lalu berlari keluar kamar berencana ingin melihat 'pemandangan' yang indah itu. Namun sayang pintu kamar berisikan 'harta' itu telah terkunci rapat.

Hari Sabtu...

Hari yang panas bagi para Element bersaudara dan juga hari paling membosankan.

"Uuh... Hali! Ayo ke dapur, aku ingin minum!" ajak Gempa.

"Heeh... Ayo ah!" jawabnya.

Di dapur...

"Eh? Minuman apa ini?" tanya Gempa.

"Entahlah, sepertinya segar. Minum saja" jawab Hali.

'GLEK... GLEK... GLEK' *Le suara lagi nelen minuman.

"Kenapa lama banget sih kak? Eh?" Taufan yang datang, kebingungan melihat Kakak-kakaknya seperti orang 'tak waras'?

"Eh? Ada Taufan ya? Taufan~ 'main' sama kita yuk?" ajak Hali dangan nada manja atau lebih tepatnya menggoda.

"Iya~ ayolah Taufan~" tambah Gempa.

"E..e..engga ah kak. Kakak kenapa sih?" tanya Taufan.

"Aw ayolah~ bukannya kau begitu menikmati saat memainkan 'benda'ku saat di perpustakaan sekolah waktu itu~" tambah Hali.

"Haa... Kau sudah bermain dengan Hali? Kenapa kau tak main denganku juga?~" tanya Gempa ngambek.

"Kak Taufan, kenapa lama sih... Eeh?" Api yang datang dengan Air hanya melongo melihat ketiga kakaknya 'Thr**som*' di dapur. Canda-canda.

"Kak Taufan, ini ada apa sih?" tanya Api.

"Gak tau deh. Kayaknya mereka abis minum itu" jawabnya

"ini..."

"Hmm... Ini sejenis bir" ujar Api. "Sepertinya mereka mabuk" tambahnya.

Sementara itu Taufan sedang bertahan menghadapi kadua kakaknya yang mabuk. Ternyata tangan Hali menyentuh 'barang' Taufan.

"Eekh... Hei! Cepatlah... 'JR' udah mau bangun nih!" seru Taufan pada kedua adiknya itu.

"Air! Kau tahan kak Gempa! Aku akan tahan kak Hali!" perintah Api.

Dengan cepat Api dan Air mengunci pergerakan Gempa dan Hali. Namun sayang mereka terlalu lemah untuk kakak-kakak mereka itu, sampai keadaan berbalik, dimana Air dan Api berada dibawah Gempa dan Hali.

"Ooh~ jadi Api mau 'main' juga? Kenapa gak ngomong aja~" ucap Hali bergairah.

"Iya nih~ kalo Air juga mau, ngomong aja ya~" tambah Gempa.

"Gini aja deh, biar Api sama Air semangat, kita kasih 'susu' kita aja yuk Kak. Gimana iya kan?~" lanjut Hali.

"Boleh juga tuh. Kalian siap-siap ya~" timpal Gempa.

3...2...1... 'PRANGG' 'PLETTANG'

Untungnya 'musibah' tersebut bisa dicegah sama Taufan. Ya dengan mukulin panci ke kepala kakak-kakaknya sampe pingsan.

"Huh... Syukurlah. Thanks kak." ucap Api setelah panik setengah mati karena kakaknya sendiri.

"Iya. Thanks banget ya kak. Kalo gak ada kak Taufan, udah pasti, Air sama Api udah overdosis nutrisi kak Gempa sama kak Hali." tambah Air.

"Udahlah, mending kalian bantu aku gotong nih mayat-mayat kesofa" perintah Taufan. "Kalian Gotong kak Gempa, aku gendong kak Hali" tambahnya.

"Baiklah. 1...2...3... Angkat!" ucap Air dan Api bersamaan.

"Hmm... kak Hali semok juga ya" ucap Taufan tanpa difilter.

"KAKAK...!" seru kedua adiknya memperingatkan.

Skip time...

Pagi hari. Matahari bersinar terang. Sehari sudah Gempa dan Hali pingsan, dan tersadar.

"Uhh... Ini... Dimana? Dan kenapa aku memakai pakaian minim seperti ini?!" tanya Gempa panik.

"Uhh... Apa... Apa yang terjadi? Kak Gempa? Kenapa kita berpakaian tipis dan minim?!" tanya Hali tak kalah panik.

"Jangan-jangan... Ini... TAUFAAAAN...!" jerit panik Hali menggema keseluruh sudut jagad raya.

"Iya? Jadi kak Hali dan kak Gempa sudah sadar?" tanya Taufan.

"Sudah! Jangan mengganti topik pembicaraan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada kami hah!?" tanya Hali kesal.

"Apa?! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa! Kalianlah yang macam-macam padaku! Kalian tau?! Kalian mabuk! Kalian mengajakku 'main' dan kalian memperebutkanku! Dan satu lagi! Kalian nyaris memberi Api dan Air nutrisi dari 'susu' kalian tau! Untunglah aku memukul kepala kalian sampe pingsan! Kalo engga, Api sama Air bisa overdosis nutrisi susu tau!" jelas Taufan panjang lebar.

"A...APAA?!" tanya Gempa syok.

"Gak... Enggak mungkin...KYAAAAA!" jerit Hali.

"Kak Taufan! Ini ada apa sih?! Berisik banget!" tanya Api.

"Iya nih, suaranya sampe keluar rumah" tambah Air.

"Ini, kak Hali sama kak Gempa syok, abis aku kasih tau fakta mereka" jawab Taufan.

"Aduuh. Lagian orang baru sadar udah dibikin syok lagi. Kakak, kakak" cibir Api.

"A..Api... Apa b..benar a..apa kata.. Taufan?" tanya Hali syok.

"Eee... Itu sih bener, untung aja ada kak Taufan, kalo engga... Ckckck" jawab Api.

"Hmm... Tapi kalo diminum 'susu'nya pasti aku juga seneng" ucap Gempa tanpa filter.

"KAKAK...!" seru adik-adiknya memperingatkan.

Skip time...

Saat sarapan...

"Maaf ya, kakak gak sempet masak, sarapannya biskuit, roti sama susu aja ya," ujar Gempa.

"Susunya segar dari ladang atau segar dari kamar?" tanya Taufan yang mode mesvmnya lagi ON dan langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari Hali.

"Kalo pun Taufan mau langsung gak apa-apa kok" ucap Gempa.

'KRAKK' Air yang frustasi dan kesal, mematahkan sendok menjadi dua.

"Eee... Hehehe" tawa garing Taufan.

"Hmm... Apa kak Gempa gak ke kampus?" tanya Air.

"Oh, hari ini lagi ga ada kelas, jadi anggep aja aku lagi libur" jawabnya.

"Ya udah, berangkat yuk" ajak Api.

"Ayo! Kak Gempa, kita berangkat dulu ya, daah"

"Nah udah pada berangkat, beres-beres dulu deh" ucap Gempa.

Skip time...

"Nah semua beres. Mandi dulu deh"

La...la...la...la...laa *Le bersenandung.

"Duh lupa bawa handuk lagi. Ah mumpung pada sekolah" gempa pun keluar kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Kak! Aku dan Air pulang! Ada rapat guru sampai murid-murid dipulangkan! Eeh!" Api terkejut melihat kakaknya basah dan telanjang.

"KAAKAAAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?" seru Api dan Air bersama-sama.

"KYAAA...! Jangan dilihat dasar adik laknat! Aku lupa membawa handuk dan karena kalian sekolah, aku ambil sendiri..!" jelasnya.

"Eh...eh... Ah lantainya licin.."

"Bukan lantainya yang licin! Tapi kakimu yang basah kak!" seru Api.

"Eh...eh...aku akan jatuh...ah...tolong" nyaris saja Gempa jatuh kalau saja gak ditangkap Air.

"Eehhh... Aaahhh... Ahhh... Air... Kamu nakal ya~" ucap Gempa menggoda.

"Uh.. Dasar kakak laknat.." cibir Air.

"Aah... Ayolah Air... Ayo minum 'susu'ku~" goda Gempa lalu sengaja melemaskan tubuhnya agar ditahan oleh Air.

'GUBRAK' *Le suara jatoh.

"HMMPFH...HMMPPFH...HMMPH..." (Kak minggir kaak cepat!)

"Aahh... Akhirnya kamu mau minum 'susu' juga yaa~" goda Gempa.

Air yang panik, tanpa sengaja tangannya meremas 'benda'nya yang satu lagi.

"Aahh... Dasar nakal... Kamu pintar juga yaa~" ucapnya semakin menjadi.

"HMMPPHH... AHH... KAK API! PANCI... PANCI...!" jerit Air pada Api.

"Oh iya, tunggu sebentar" jawab Api.

"Aahh... Sepertinya 'Junior' kamu udah bangun ya Air?~"

"AH... TIDAK... MENYINGKIRLAH KAK... APA KAU MASIH MABUK...?!" tanya Air.

'PLETANGG'

"AH... AKHIRNYA... SELESAI..." ucap Air menghembuskan nafas lega. Api menempelkan punggung tangannya kekepala Air.

"Minggir! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tanya Air kesal.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa, apa kau mabuk 'susu' atau kau overdosis vitamin G" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau gila ya?! Aku hampir mati sesak nafas disana dan kau hanya sebagai penonton saja! Yah, walau kuakui rasa 'susu'nya enak juga" balas Air.

"Dasar adik laknat! Kalau begitu aku juga mau!" jawab Api.

"Ternyata kau gak beda jauh laknatnya!"

"Sudahlah, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Api.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita 'main' dulu sama Kak Gempa?" jawab Air mesvm dan langsung ditendang Api.

Skip time...

"Kami pulang!" salam Hali dan Taufan bersamaan.

"Selamat datang!" balas kedua adiknya.

"Hmm... Hah! Kenapa Kak Gempa tidur di sofa?! Kenapa ia gak pakai baju?!" tanya Taufan panik.

"Ka...kalian tidak macam-macam kan?" tanya Hali.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi Air yang jadi korban" jawab Api.

"Maksudmu Api?" tanya Hali.

"Tadi pas kami pulang, Kak gempa lagi telanjang, abis mandi. Gara-gara gak bawa handuk nah dia ngambil sendiri." jawabnya, "terus, gara-gara licin, Kak Gempa yang mau jatuh ditahan sama Air, eh Kak Gempanya malah 'kambuh'," lanjutnya, "Abis itu, Kak Gempa malah jatuhin diri dan akhirnya bikin Air minum 'susu' kak Gempa deh. Untungnya Kak Gempa aku pukul pake panci biar pingsan. Kalo engga..." jelas Api panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana keadaan kakak disekolah?" tanya Air mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kayak biasa, ga ada apa-apa" jawab Hali.

"Ya udah, aku kekamar dulu ya," ucap Taufan.

"Ya udah gih" balas Api.

Skip time...

"Taufan! Cepat turun! Bantu aku berbenah!" panggil Gempa dari bawah.

"Loh? Kak Gempa udah sadar?! Ya udah! Bentar lagi aku turun!" seru Taufan dari kamar.

'Duk...duk...duk...' *Le suara turun tangga.

"Bentar ya kak! Aku kekamar mandi dulu." ucap Taufan.

'SREEEKK' *Le suara pintu digeser.

"Du...du...du... Ahh... Lega. Eh?" Taufan yang habis buang air kecil terkejut melihat Hali sedang mandi. Salahkanlah dia karena main masuk aja.

"KYAAA...! TAUFAAAN...! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...!" jerit Hali.

"M... Maaf kak! Aku... Eh... Eh... Aku akan jatuh... AAA..!"

'GUBRAK' Le suara jatuh.

Taufan jatuh menimpa Hali, dan tanpa sengaja meremas 'benda' Hali.

"Ngg... Ahh... Ahh... Aahh... Taufan... Kamu nakal ya~" goda Hali.

"Ee...ee... Maaf kak! Aku... HMMPPFFHH... HHMMPPHH..." ucapan Taufan terputus karena, mulutnya disumpal oleh 'benda' Hali.

"Haah~ pada akhirnya kau minum 'susu' juga kan~" ucap Hali menggila.

Karena panik tak bisa bergerak, Taufan berusaha mendorong Hali, namun bagian yang ia dorong adalah 'benda' Hali.

"Aahh... Adik nakal... Kalo kamu mau lebih, bilang aja~"

"HMMPPHH... HAAH... KAAAK! KAAK GEMPAA! APII! AIRR! TOLONG AKUU!" jerit Taufan.

'DUAGH' *Le pintu didobrak.

"KE... KENAPA INI KAK?!" tanya Api panik.

"GAK PERLU NANYA! CEPET! AMBIL PANCI! CEPEET!" perintah Taufan.

"NIH! PANCINYA KAK! AKU PUKUL YA?!" seru Api sambil mambawa panci.

'PRANGG' *Le suara panci vs kepala.

"Uh... Ayo bantu aku membawanya" perintah Taufan.

"Apa?! Membawanya dalam keadaan telanjang begini?! Engga deh! Nanti kalo Kak Gempa lihat, terus pikirannya macem-macem, bisa kambuh juga!" jelas Air.

"Hmm... Ya udah, biarin aja dulu dia disini" saran Taufan.

"Au ah terserah kau lah" ucap Api malas.

Diruang tamu...

"Kaak! Kak Gempaa! Kak Gempa mana sih?" tanya Taufan pada kedua adiknya.

"Ga tau deh. Eh ada surat!" seru Api melihat sebuah surat.

Isinya...

"Kakak keluar rumah dulu. Ada urusan. Kalo lapar minta Kak Hali masak ya. Terus kalo mau keluar, pintu rumah dikunci."

"Kalo tau gini kita pindahin Kak Hali dari tadi deh. Lagian, gimana bisa Kak Gempa pergi gitu aja?!" omel Taufan.

"Ga tau deh. Pas kita pulang, langsung denger Kak Taufan jerit" jelas Air.

"Ya udah, kita pindahin Kak Hali yuk!" ajak Taufan.

Skip time...

"Api! Air! Ayo ke taman! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ajak Taufan.

"Hmm... Ayo deh." balas Api.

Di taman...

"Api, Air. Menurut kalian, apaan sih yang bikin Kak Gempa sama Kak Hali jadi laknat kayak gini?" tanya Taufan.

"Mm... Ngga tau deh, Kak" jawab Api.

"Hm.. Dari hasil observasiku selama ini, tingkat kelaknatan Kak Gempa sama Kak Hali meningkat, setelah minum bir waktu itu" ujar Air.

"Hah?! Kenapa kau jadi rajin begini? Apa jangan-jangan... Hm... Sudah kuduga, pasti kau overdosis vitamin G" balas Api.

"Apa kau bilang!" ucap Air kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kita harus cari penawarnya" ucap Taufan semangat.

"Kau pikir mereka kena racun ya?" balas Air rada kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Api.

"Hmm... AHA! AKU TAU"

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

 **A/N : WAHAHAHAHA, FIIIIC ECCHI! Akhirnya ide laknat ini berhasil dimutasikan menjadi fic. Nah, karena bosen sama sifat-sifat para elementer yang too mainstream, aku jadikan mereka semua... OOC, MUAAHAHAHAHAA!. Oke sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Akhir kata. REEVVIIEEEWWW PPLLEEAAASSEEE...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS MADNESS**

 **Genre : Humor & Family**

 **Disclaimer : Monsta**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning! : Typo, no super power, [mungkin] kecepetan, [rada] OOC, fem!Gempa, fem!Halilintar, bahasa sensor, dan berbagai kekacauan lainnya.**

 **Me : HEHEHHE. I'm back! Sorry lama updatenya, salahkanlah UTS di sekolah, tugas yang menumpuk, dan ketidaktersediaannya ide untuk fic ini. Oke sekian dulu, silahkan dibaca! YA-HA!**

 **Note : Gempa 19th, Hali 17th, Taufan 16th, Api 14th, Air 13th.**

 **~~HAPPY READING~~**

Prev. Chapter

"Sudahlah. Kita harus cari penawarnya" ucap Taufan semangat.

"Kau pikir mereka kena racun ya?" balas Air rada kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Api.

"Hmm... AHA! AKU TAU"

Chapter 2

"Apa yang kau tau?" tanya Air.

"Ha ah, apa yang kau tau?" tanya Api.

"Aku punya ide dan kalian yang harus melakukannya" ucap Taufan.

"(Perasaan gue kok ga enak ya) Ide apaan tuh kak?" tanya Air.

"Ini mudah, yang harus kalian lakukan hanya mengambil keperawanan mereka saja" jawab Taufan enteng.

"APA?!" seru Api dan Air.

"(Sudah kuduga) APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!" bentak Air.

"Hasil observasi membuktikan saat kalian menjadi korban, kak Gempa dan kak Hali sangat tertarik dengan 'Junior' kalian, jadi..."

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KAMI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN 'ITU' PADA KAKAK KAMI!" bentak Api.

Taufan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan adiknya itu, lalu...

"KALIAN HARUS MELAKUKANNYA ATAU AKU KIRIM KALIAN KE NERAKA!" seru Taufan dan masuk mode Devil Trigger.

Adik-adiknya hanya menatapnya dalam ketakutan, lalu lari meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Dasar adik payah! Dasar adik lemah! Padahal inikan buat kakak-kakak juga" ucap Taufan lalu berjalan mengikuti adik-adiknya.

Meanwhile...

"Taufan, Api, sama Air mana sih? Jam segini belum pulang" ucap Gempa risau.

"Iya nih, mana ya mereka?" tambah Hali.

"Gempa sama Hali ngapain sih nungguin mereka? Kan aku ada disini, orang yang paling ganteng dan pinter" ucap Author ke-PeDe-an.

"Idih! PeDe banget nih Author" sahut Hali.

"Hali jahat! Gempa! Dari angka 1-100 kegantenganku seberapa?" tanya Author.

"Hmm... 7 lah" jawab Gempa.

"Kan 1-100! Bukan 1-10!"

"Oh sorry, maksudnya 0,7"

"Kalian jahat! Aku pulang aja deh!"

BACK TO TOPIC

Back to Api & Air...

"Aku sampe ga habis pikir, kok kak Taufan bisa berpikiran kayak gitu sih?!" tanya Api kesal.

"Tau deh. Tapi kak Taufan mana ya?"

"Iya ya. Ayo kita jemput aja! Tapi... Kalo dia masih Devil Trigger gimana?" tanya Api.

"Udahlah, kita kan punya Rebelion sama Yamato" balas Air enteng.

Meanwhile... Di fandom DMC...

"Hei Dante! Kamu liat Yamato-ku nggak?" tanya Vergil.

"Enggak tuh, Rebelion juga hilang nih" balas Dante.

BACK TO TOPIC...

"Ayolah kita cari kak Taufan" ajak Air.

"Yasudah" balas Api lesu dan mulai berjalan malas.

SETELAH LAMA MENUNGGU SAMPAI KRU KAMI PENSIUN DAN MEREKRUT YANG BARU

"Tuh kak Taufan! Tapi kok dia ngeliatin sebrang jalan aja ya?" tanya Air.

Api pun mengikuti arah pandangan Taufan dan menemukan seorang gadis. Gadis yang memiliki body yang... Ah sudahlah.

"Ooh, kak Taufan lagi mantekin cewe. Resein ah" ucap Api dan mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. Api pun berlari menuju Taufan, bersiap melakukan Blitz pada kakaknya.

"KAK TAUFAN!" panggil Api. Taufan menengok dan... 'Gubrakk'

"Sa ae lu kak!" ucap Api setelah menindih Taufan.

"Kok bisa ya, aku punya kakak-kakak kayak gini?" tanya Air sweatdrop.

"Apaan sih Api! Kamu ngapain nge'Blitz' kak Taufan?" tanya Taufan kesal.

"Hehe, lagian kak Taufan ditungguin malah mantekin cewe, sungguh TER...LA...LU!" balas Api.

"Coba aja kamu liat sendiri! Kulit putih... Dada besar... P*ntat yang menggoda... Dan wajah yang cantik menawan... Gimana aku ga kegoda" ucap Taufan sambil menunjuk kearah gadis tersebut.

"Heeh... Dasar kakak mesvm" ucap Api lemas.

"sudahlah, ayo pulang" ajak Air.

"Ayo dah!"

Skip time...

"Kami pulang!" seru AAT(Air,Api,Taufan).

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Hali yang tampak kesal. "Aku dan kak Gempa berberes rumah berdua doang, dan kalian malah asik main keluar!" tambah Hali.

'Tunggu... Kak Hali kan pingsan tadi, masa dia ga inget apa-apa. Tanya... Nggak... Tanya... Enggak... Hmm.. Tanya aja dah' ucap Taufan dalam hati.

"Kak... Kakak tadi abis bangun tidur kan?" tanya Taufan.

"Ya! Dan aku cuman ketutup sama handuk! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan hah?!" tanya Hali kesal.

'Seharusnya aku gak usah nanya' ucap Taufan menyesal di hati.

"Hali? Semua udah pulang ya? Darimana kalian? Apa kalian gak tau kalo aku sama Hali capek baresin rumah berdua aja?" tanya Gempa bertubi-tubi.

"I-iya, k-kami tau kok" jawab Taufan tergagap-gagap.

"Nah, karena kalian pulang telat dan gak bantuin kita..." ucap Hali.

"Kalian harus dihukum" lanjut Gempa.

"Hu-hukum? (perasaan gue kok ga enak ya)" ucap Air.

"Hu-hu-hukumannya a-apaan k-kak?" tanya Api was was.

"Kami akan..."

"Mengambil keperjakaan kalian"

"Oh... Wait... APA?! APA MAKSUD KALIAN HAH!" seru Api kaget/panik/ apalah itu.

'Sudah kuduga dan nggak terduga' batin Air.

"Tapi... kalau kalian mau, kami bisa ganti hukumannya" ucap Gempa.

"Benar" tambah Hali.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Air was-was.

"Hmm.. Yang kalian lakukan hanya harus membuat kami 'basah', itu aja" balas Gempa.

'Cih! Sialan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kakak-kakakku ini?!' batin Air kesal.

'Ting...tong...' *le suara bel.

"Masuk!" seru Gempa.

"Hai! Selamat sore! Ada apaan nih?" tanya Author.

"Ternyata Author ini lagi..." ucap Hali lusu.

"Hm? Emang kenapa?" tanya Author dengan tampang polos.

"Gak usah pakai muka polos deh! Kalo kamu mau tau, kamu itu jelek, rusuh, berisik, sama ke-PeDe-an!" ucap Hali menghinanya(ku).

"Beh! Tsadest!" ucap Taufan.

"Kalo begitu... 'krakt'" Author menggigit tangannya.

"... Akan kumusnahkan kalian!" sambung Author setelah berubah jadi raksasa.

"Njay! Shingeki no Author!" ucap Taufan lagi.

NOTE : kalo gak lucu lanjut baca aja.

BACK TO TOPIC...

"Hm... Tapi bagaimana kak?" tanya Air.

"Apanya?"

"Itu, bagaimana bikin kalian 'basah'? Apa harus aku siram air?" tanya Air.

"Kamu bisa pake tangan kamu, caranya masukin jari kamu kedalam 'sini' lalu lakukan yang kamu bisa" ucap Gempa enteng.

"Lalu kapan hukuman kami dilaksanakan?" tanya Air lagi.

"Se...ka...rang..." jawab Gempa.

"Tapi seorang dari kami gak dapet pasangan 'main'" ucap Api.

"Hmm...Taufan, kamu ngalah sama adik-adikmu ya" ucap Gempa.

"Ya ya, aku sih gak masalah" jawabnya.

'Ting...Tong...' *suara bel pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Gempa.

"Ini aku!" balas orang tersebut.

"Oh, masuklah!" balas Gempa mempersilahkan masuk.

"Selamat sore!"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Me : Wahahahaha Chaper 2 selesai! Sekali lagi maaf kalo lama update dan akhir chapternya... Hadeeh, ABSTRAK! Oh ya, karakter misterinya masih bingung nih, agan-agan bisa tulis siapa yang jadi gadis itu di kolom review sekalian kritik dan sarannya. See you later bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS MADNESS**

 **Genre : Humor & Family**

 **Disclaimer : Monsta©**

 **Rate : M**

 **Update : Thorn & fem!Solar**

 **Warning! : Typo, no super power, [mungkin] kecepetan, [rada] OOC, fem!Gempa, fem!Halilintar, bahasa sensor [biar AntiMaistream], dan berbagai kekacauan lainnya.**

 **Me : Hehe, back with me! After long time not update (again) sekarang aku nambahin 2 karakter yaitu Thorn dan Female Solar, wow this is hell f*ckin' yeah. Oke langsung aja baca.**

 **~HAPPY READING~~**

Prev. Chapter...

"Hmm...Taufan, kamu ngalah sama adik-adikmu ya" ucap Gempa.

"Ya ya, aku sih gak masalah" jawabnya.

'Ting...Tong...' *suara bel pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Gempa.

"Ini aku!" balas orang tersebut.

"Oh, masuklah!" balas Gempa mempersilahkan masuk.

"Selamat sore!"

 **Chapter 3...**

"Oh, sore Ying! apa kabar?" tanya Gempa pada gadis tersebut.

'Eh?! Dia...

 **Flashback... On...**

"Kemana perginya adik-adikku yang sialan itu?!" ucap Taufan menggerutu.

"Dasar Kampret! Kenapa juga aku ditinggal... Eh!" gerutuan Taufan berhenti setelah melihat gadis cantik, sekseh, dan... Ah sudahlah.

'Siapa dia? Dia menawan, aku mesti jadiin dia pacar!' batin Taufan.

"KAK TAUFAAN!" seru seseorang.

'GUBRAKK' *le suara jatuh.

"Sa ae lu kak!"

 **Flashback... Off...**

'Dia yang waktu itu!' batin Taufan.

"Aku baik. Ada apa ini?" tanya Ying.

"Gini, adik-adikku ini telat pulang dan dihukum tapi ada yang kekurangan pasangan nih" jelas Gempa.

"Oh begitu. Aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalo aku yang jadi pasangannya" tawarnya.

"Benarkah? Kamu mau?" tanya Gempa meyakinkan.

"Iya aku mau!" jawabnya mantap.

"Wah wah lihat siapa yang dapat pasangan" ucap Hali melirik Taufan.

"Oh jadi kamu pasanganku? Mohon kerjasamanya ya!" ucap Ying penuh semangat.

"I-i-iya. M-mohon kerjasamanya" ucap Taufan gugup.

"Oh iya, hukumannya, mereka harus apa?" tanya Ying.

"Yah setidaknya mereka harus bikin kita 'basah' kalo pun mereka bisa lebih juga gak apa-apa" jawab Gempa.

"B-benarkah? T-tapi kamu tau kan kalo aku masih..." ucap Ying ragu dan terkejut.

"Iya iya, aku tau kamu masih perawan. Santai aja" ucap Gempa memotong.

'Jadi kak Ying ini perawan. Hmm... Kesempatan emas nih!' batin Taufan.

"Tenang kak Ying! Aku gak bakal main kasar kok!" ucap Taufan meyakinkannya.

"I-iya deh. Tapi Gempa, kenapa kalian beres-beres rumah? Padahal rumah kalian kan selalu bersih and rapih" tanya Ying.

"Oh itu gara-gara, sepupu kami bakal datang" jawab Gempa.

"Maksud kak Gempa Thorn sama Solar ya?" tanya Air.

"Iya lah siapa lagi" jawab Gempa frustrasi.

"Lah kakakkan tau kita punya banyak sepupu, ada Yaya, Fang, si Dudu, Iwan, Amar, sama yang lainnya!" sahut Air sewot.

"Ya udah! Gak usah nge-gas dong!" balas Gempa kesal.

"Ya udahlah. Ying, kamu stay di sini aja, besok kamu pulang, lagian besokkan libur" tawar Gempa pada Ying.

"Baiklah, aku ijin sama mama dulu. Lagian aku udah janji bakal bantuin hukuman mereka" ucap Ying dan melirik ke arah AAF.

'Ting... Tong...' *le suara bel

"Aku datang!" seru Gempa.

"Oh, hei lihat! Dua vvibu tingkat dewa datang!" seru Gempa memanggil Adik dan temannya.

"Hush, kak Gempa mah, gak bisa ilangin kebiasaan manggil kita wibu apa?!" tanya Thorn kesal akan sambutan Gempa.

"Iya iya, maaf deh. Ayo masuk" ucap Gempa.

"Nah, kalian mau apa? Makan? Minum?" tanya Gempa.

"I want Mission Report 16 Desember 1991" ucap Solar.

'CUT! CUT! CUT!'

"Aku mau es jeruk aja kak" ucap Solar dengan senyuman manis.

"Oke" jawab Gempa singkat.

'Eh? Itu Thorn lagi apa ya? Rese in ah' ucap Hali dalam hati.

Hali mengendap-endap di belakang Thorn lalu...

"Thorn! Lagi apa kamu!"

'Croot'

"Kak Haliii! Liat nih! Jus apel ku tumpah!" ucap Thorn kesal.

"Lagian, yang lain di ruang tamu, kamu malah duluan di ruang makan sendiri" balas Hali tanpa dosa.

"Aku gak sendiri! Tuh ada kak Gempa lagi bikin jus jeruk!" ucapnya kesal sambil menunjuk Gempa.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik banget" tanya Gempa.

"Nih kak! Gara-gara kak Hali, baju sama celanaku basah kena jus apel!" ucapnya masih kesal.

"Ya udah, ganti bajumu sana! Kamar kamu sama Solar ada dilantai dua ruangan paling pojok di depan kamar Taufan koordinat 2-8-0 sektor 5 kodenya lyoko" jelas Gempa panjang lebar.

"What the shit this?!" ucap Thorn ternganga.

"Oh iya, sekalian ngingetin, awas ada monster kelas S level 100 sage mode tingkat divine level bahaya naga" tambah Gempa.

'Gubrak'

"Sepertinya kak Gempa terlalu banyak main game deh. Terbalik" ucap Thorn masih tersungkur di lantai dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Skip time...

"Ah elah, kenapa juga mama sama papa nyuruh aku sama Solar liburan kesini?!" ucap Thorn menggerutu.

Iya melepas pakaiannya satu persatu dan tampaklah antena wi-fi.

'Ceklek' *le suara pintu dibuka.

"Kak Thorn aku... Eh... KAAKKAAAK! KAKAK NGAPAIN SIH!" teriak Solar histeris.

"Apa?! Aku lagi ganti baju"

"CEPET PAKE BAJU! GUA GELI NGELIATNYA KAK!" seru Solar.

"Iya iya. Mau 'main' dulu gak?" tanya Thorn dengan tampang mesvm.

"Dasar lucknut!"

Skip time lagi...

"Huanjer! Udah skip time lagi, nih Author punya mesin waktu kayaknya" ucap Taufan.

"Au ah, yang penting kita dibayar" sahut Hali.

"Woi woi woi! Balik ke benang merah! KAMERA ROLLING AND ACTION!" seru Author.

Back to topic

"Nah, udah malam, mending kita ke kamar mengeksekusi mereka" ucap Gempa pada Hali dan Ying sambil melirik AAF.

"Hadeuh, masih pada inget lagi" ucap Air pasrah.

"Selamat tinggal keperjakaanku" timpal Api.

"Hehehehe" dan Taufan hanya tertawa licik.

"Thorn sama Solar masih mau nonton?" tanya Hali.

"Iya kak, lagian besok libur, kita mau begadang" jawab Solar.

"Lagian kak Gempa, kak Hali sama kak Ying mau ngapain sih?" tanya Thorn curiga.

"Ada deh" jawab GHY bersamaan.

"Nah ayo naik adik-adikku sayang, waktunya eksekusi" ucap Hali menyeringai.

Merekapun berlalu meninggalkan Thorn dan Solar di sofa ruang keluarga.

Solar yang bersandar dibahu Thorn, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh Junior Thorn dan membangunkannya.

"Um.. Kak.. Sebenarnya aku penasaran bagaimana mama sama papa buat sebuah bayi. Aku tau alat yang digunakan itu kayak Junior kakak sama Pussy-nya Solar, tapi Solar gak tau bagaimana" terang Solar panjang lebar.

Thorn hanya menganga mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Um.. Sebenarnya sih aku juga kurang tau, tapi..."

"Tapi apa kak?"

"Solar. Apa kamu mau belajar sex denganku?" tanya Thorn dengan wajah serius.

"Um.. Itu.. Baiklah... Aku... Mau" ucap Solar malu-malu.

"Okelah. Pertama lepas bajumu"

Mereka langsung melepas pakaian mereka masing masing.

"Telanjang kayak gini malu juga ya" ucap Solar.

"Baik, kita mulai dari ciuman bergairah" ucap Thorn.

Ternyata Solar yang lebih agresif daripada Thorn. Ia langsung menerjang bibir Thorn dan melumatnya.

"Ada apa kak? Kenapa kamu kalah dengan adikmu sendiri" ucap Solar dan mencium bibir Thorn lagi, kali ini lidahnya mendobrak masuk ke mulut Thorn dan beradu lidah.

'Apa... Apa ini? Kenapa dia begitu ganas?' tanya Thorn dalam hati.

"Cukup kak, aku gak bisa maju terus, aku mau kakak yang nyerang sekarang" ucap Solar dan berbalik kondisi menjadi Thorn diatas Solar dibawah.

"Nanti dulu, aku gak bisa langsung serbu 'benteng' punyamu, seenggaknya tegangin dulu 'benang jahit'nya"

"Huhuhu, maaf kak, aku lupa"

Meanwhile...

"Ahh... Ah... Air... Ah... Teruskann.. Ahh..." desah Hali

"Lu kenapa sih kak?! Gua mulai juga belum!" ucap Air kesal.

"Hehehe... Kebawa suasana... Sorry" ucap Hali cengengesan.

"Udahlah, aku bikin basah aja, aku gak mau kehilangan keperjakaan diusia dini. Cepet! Buka celana dalammu! Akan kulakukan ini dengan cepat!"

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kamu kan gak ada tuga... Ahhh.. Ahh..."

Hali langsung berhenti merepet karena pussy-nya didobrak masuk dua jari tangan.

'Astaga... Sensasi... Sensasi apa ini? Tidak! Tahan Air! Tahan! Jangan terbawa suasana! Lakukan dengan cepat!' batin Air.

"Ahh... Air... Apa kamu tau aku bisa kuat empat ronde... Ahh..."

'Apa?! Kak... Kak Hai tahan empat ronde?! Gak mungkin! TapI... Aku ingat!'

Air langsung merubah posisi main menjadi, Hali dipangku Air. Karena satu tangan menguasai daerah bawah, Air memanfaatkan tangan yang lain bermain di daerah atas.

"Aahhh... Yyahh... Air... Anak pintar... Yeaahhh... Play with my titss..."

'Shit! What the fuck happen with my sisters?!' batin Air.

"Eh Ini... Sudah basah... Tugas ku selesai..."

"Aahh... Jangan... Berhenti... Aku... Akan keluaar... Ahh... Ahhh... Aaaahhhh... Keluaaar..."

'Crooots'

"Aku basah Air..."

"Bagus! Tugasku sudah selesai kak aku keluar dulu eh!"

Air yang mau keluar langsung ditarik dan ditidurkan di kasur.

"Eits... Kamu mau kemana? Sekarang aku yang bikin kamu nikmat. Hihihi"

"Eh eh eh... Tidak... Jangaan!"

Few moments later...

"Ah... Aahhh... Ahhh... Terus kak... Teruss... Suck my cock..."

'Tadi ogah-ogahan, sekarang keenakan. Biarin deh' batin Hali.

"Aahh... Terus kak... Aahh... Ahh... Yeahh... Terus... Aku mau keluar..." desah Air karena junior dihisap.

"Aku keluaarr..."

'Croots... Croots...'

"Banyak sekali! Rasanya manis, sperma adikku ternyata enak!"

"Siapa dulu, Air!"

Another Meanwhile...

"Aduh Api! Gimana sih! Dari tadi gak bisa bisa!" keluh Gempa.

"Yah, kak Gempa tau sendiri kalo Api gak pernah ngesex sama orang" (lu ngesex sama setan gitu?)

"Udahlah! Sini! Kamu di bawah, biar kakak pake junior!"

"Ju.. Junior! Jangaan! Kak tolong jangan!"

Api terus memohon namun terlambat. Gempa sudah menatap antena wi-fi gratis di depan mata.

'Lick'

"Eh! Kak jangan kak! Jangan dijilat!"

'Ayolah Api! Tahan Junior biar gak bangun!'

"Waah! Junior bangun! It's time for..."

"Jangan kaak!"

Api meronta-ronta agar lepas namun gagal karena tangannya di tahan dan kakinya diikat.

"Iyyaaahhh... Big fat rod... Ini luar biasaahhh..."

"Aaahhhhh... Jangaan kaaak..."

Pedang sudah melubangi tameng. Maka benteng sudah menguasai. Gempa menggenjot naik dan turun berirama.

"Ahh... Kakk... Jangan... Genjot... Aku... Nanti... Keluaaaahhh..."

"Aahh... Api... Adik nakal... Kenapa kamu gak pernah bilaaangghh... Kalo Junior senikmat iniiihh..."

'Shit! If stay like this... Gua bakal punya anak! Tapi ini nikmat... Aku... Akan lakukan...' batin Api.

'Grab' kondisi berbalik, Api diatas Gempa dibawah.

"Cukup kak, aku gak bisa jadi tiang bendera mulu"

"Geez, dasar anak nakaaalaahh..."

Gempa berhenti bicara karena langsung digenjot Api.

'Ini menyenangkan, aku gak nyangka, kalo sex nikmat kayak gini'

"Teruss... Teruss... Jangan berhenti... Aahh... Lebih cepat..."

"Ngg... Aku... Mau... Keluarr..."

"Keluarin semua Api... Ahhh... Isi rahim ini... Ahhh..."

"Aku... Keluaaarrr... Ahh..."

'Croots... Croots...'

"Maaf kak... Keluar... Didalam..."

"Gak apa... Apa... Kalo... Kakak... Haid... Gak... Bakal... Hamil..."

"Fyuuhh..."

Double another meanwhile...

"T... Taufan... Kamu main pelan ya... Aku baru pertama kali..." ucap Ying malu-malu.

"Lah, emang kak Gempa udah pernah?" tanya Taufan.

"Gempa belum pernah ngesex, tapi udah pernah slick-slick, taulah apaan" jawab Ying.

"Iya iya. Baiklah kita mulai dari atas aja dulu. Tolong lepas bajumu" ucap Taufan.

Ying melepas pakaian atasnya dan menampakkan gunung kembar bersalju pink.

"Ijinkan aku..."

"Iyah aku ijinkan"

Taufan manyentuh halus permukaan oppai Ying dan meremasnya perlahan. (terserah bayangin posisinya gimana).

"Ngghh... Ahh... Ahhh... Taufan... Remas... Remas lagih... Ah..."

"Ahh... Ini nikmat kak Ying... Aku mau susu..."

"yah... Minumlah..."

"oke"

"Nggghh... Ahh. Ahhh... Ahh... Hisap... Hisap terus... Jilat... Gigit..."

"Susumu enak... Besar... Juga kenyal..."

"Dasar... Nakal... Berbaliklah... Biar aku hisap antena wi-fi itu..."

"Baiklah... Seperti innnii... Aahhh... Ahhh..."

"Mm..mm..mm"

"Terus... Hisap Teruuss kaak... Aku akan sajikan susu lezat untukmu..."

'Apa rasanya enak?'

"Ngghh... Aku... Mau keluar... Iyyaahh... Teruss... Lebih cepat... Ahhh... Aku keluar... Aku... Keluaar..."

'Croots... Croots... Croots'

'glek... Glek...'

"Enak... Rasanya manis... Kamu suka makan buah ya?"

"Tau aja..."

"Hehe... Taufan siap ronde kedua?"

I don't have anymore meanwhile... So let's back with Thorn and Solar.

Thorn dalam posisi duduk bersandar di sofa dan Solar menunduk sambil menghisap sedotan susu punya Thorn.

"Ahh... Terus Solar... Teruuss... Ahh... Ahhh... Keluaar..."

'Croots... Croots...'

'Glek... Glek...'

"Enak kak, ayo langsung main"

"Baiklah ayo. Sini kamu berdiri didepanku. Masukan Junior kedalam Pussy perlahan"

Solar memasukkan Junior kedalam Pussy dengan hati-hati.

"Ngggh... Ahhhh... Sudah masuk... Semua kak..."

"Ahh... Kamu bantu aku... Bergeraklah keatas kebawah pelan-pelan"

"Iyya... Ah... Aahh... Aahhhh... Ini... Luar biasah..."

"Ahh... Lebih cepat... Ahhh..."

"Kak... Ah... Kakaaak... Nikmat kaak..."

"Solaar... Ber... Henti..."

"Kenapa?"

"Biarkan aku yang genjot. Kamu diam dan biarkan aku main oppaimu"

"Iyyah... Kakak..."

"Aku... Mulai..."

"Iyyah... Ahhh... Aahh... Ahhh... Kakaakk... Kaaakkkaaakk... Aaahhhh... Teruss... Aku... Keluaarr kaakk..."

"Aku juga... Sebentar... Lagi... Keluaarr..."

"Aahhh... Kakak... Teruss... Teruusss... Lebih cepat... Aaahhh..."

"Aku... Ahh... Akuu... Keluaarrr..."

"Aaahhhh kaaakkaaakk"

"Aahhhhhh aahhhh"

'Croots... Croots... Croots'

"Aduh... Spermanya keluar lubang... Kakak keluar banyak..."

"Hah... Hah... Iyyah... Ini seru... Masukkan kegiatan ini dalam daftar permainan setiap bulan..."

"Hah... Ha... Oke... Kak...

Keesokan paginya...

'Sniff' 'sniff'

"Bau apa ini?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya nih. Eh? Thorn? Solar?"

"Hoaams... Hngg... Kak Gempa... Kak Taufan... HAH! KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA GAK PAKE BAJU?!" tanya Thorn histeris melihat GHYTAA. (this is another fuckin' thing in this fic).

"Lah, segala nanya, emang kamu sama Solar pake baju?"

'Shit! Bisa ketauan kartu gua!" batin Thorn.

"Hoaams... Nggh... Kak Thor... Kenapa sih?"

"Solar... Kamu habis apa semalam sama kak Thorn?" tanya Gempa.

"Kita gak ngapa-ngapain kok!" jawab Thorn panik.

"Apanya?! Semalamkan kita belajar ngesex" ucap Solar tanpa dosa.

"HAH! APA?!" all minus. Thorn x Solar.

"Eh... Mmm... Ha! Kakak-kakak pada ngapai juga? Kok gak pake baju?! (Skakmat)"

"Eh! Mm... Ha! Aku lupa! Hari ini ada kelas di kampus sama Ying!" jawab Gempa.

"Oh iya ya!" sahut Ying

"Oh iya! Kak Hali! Kita ada rapat OSIS hari ini!"

"Iya juga ya! Aku lupa!"

"Kak Api! Kita ada ekskul sekarang!" seru Air.

"Iya ya! Nah untung disetiap kamar ada kamar mandinya! Untung daah!"

"What the hells?!" ucap Thorn dengan wajah menggambarkan kata "Are you serious?!".

 **To Be Continue**

 **Me : Wahahahaha, gimana bagus? So pasti! G-A-G-A-L! GAGAL (mungkin). If you ask me "why i adds more character?" i will answer, gak apa-apa, bosen karakter utamanya lima orang doang, yah ada kemungkinan akan ada tambahan karakter lagi. Oke sekian chapter ini, see you next time.**

 **LAST BUT NOT THE LAST**

 **REVIEVV PLEASEE!**


End file.
